Mosin-Nagant
The Mosin-Nagant series of rifles were the standard issue Soviet bolt-action rifles during World War II. They are chambered in 7.62x54mmR and have a five round internal magazine loaded via stripper clips. Mosin-Nagants are seen in all ''Call of Duty'' games featuring Soviet troops. A scoped version is available in some situations. Due to the placement of the scope, it is impossible to reload a scoped Mosin-Nagant with a stripper clip in real life, but its reload animation in Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive show a stripper clip being used anyway. In reality, each round would have to be loaded individually. It isn't until Call of Duty: Finest Hour that you load the rounds individually in the chamber. Call of Duty 1 and United Offense The Mosin-Nagant is your average bolt-action rifle, and it has a five round internal magazine. Unofficially, the Mosin-Nagant is said to have the best iron sights compared to the Kar98k and Lee-Enfield. A very small circle sight ensures good visibility and targeting, and the minuscule "tick" in the middle allows for sharpshooter accuracy. The Mosin has a sniper variant. To hit an enemy, make sure the area you want to hit is on top of the pointed line. Unlike the other sniper rifles, the Mosin is reloaded with one clip, making it much easier to reload than the others. This particular rifle is the full-length Mosin-Nagant 1891/30 model. Image:mosin_1.png| Image:mosiniron_1.png|Ironsight Image:mosinsniper_1.png|Sniper variant Image:mosinsniperiron_1.png|Scope Call of Duty 2 Compared with its CoD1 counterpart, the CoD2 Mosin has been 'nerfed' slightly. Its ironsights are much larger and its sniper variant must be reloaded one round at a time. Otherwise, it's the same for all practical intents and purposes. The CoD2 Mosin-Nagant is the M1938 Carbine version of the rifle, which is slightly shorter and slightly less accurate. Image:mosin_2.png| Image:mosiniron_2.png|Ironsight Image:mosinsniper_2.png|Sniper variant Image:mosinsniperiron_2.png|Scope Call of Duty: World at War The Mosin-Nagant is unlocked at level 21. It has a slower rotating bolt mechanism than other bolt actions, tied with the Arisaka for lowest ROF, but lacks the Arisaka's stance scope sway reduction, meaning that the Mosin-Nagant can be considered the worst bolt action rifle for use as a sniper. Unscoped, it is the most powerful bolt action. The iron sight consists of a ring around a metal pin prick (quite similar to the Kar98k's principle but much smaller.), much easier to use than the Springfield's and the Arisaka's The chance of killing an enemy with one shot is very high, as with all bolt action rifles, as long as you aim at the chest and above. With Stopping power, one shot to the stomach is also a kill. The dynamic for the whole weapon changes when the player unlocks the Sniper Scope attachment; damage is increased and visibility over range is increased, as well as an increased reload time and a separate aiming mechanism, peculiar to sniper rifle class weapons. The Mosin-Nagant is usually found in the earlier Soviet Red Army campaign, but is usually abandoned among players for automatic and semi automatic weapons, though this is entirely dependent upon choice. The Gewehr 43, the SVT-40, the STG-44, the MP40, and the PPSh-41 all outclass the Mosin-Nagant in rate of fire. For the most part, the MP40 and PPSh-41 dominates the majority of the Soviet Red Army campaign as most combat was close-quarters, and a bolt action is a terrible choice for such combat. Sgt. Reznov was known to use a scoped Mosin-Nagant in hunting General Heinrich Amsel. It is hinted that he was a profound sniper until his hand was damaged. Reznov gives the Mosin-Nagant to Pvt. Petrenko and uses a PPSh-41 onwards; his class changes from Sniper to Submachine Gunner due to his finger being damaged in combat. Pvt. Chernov and other troops mainly use the Mosin-Nagant, until later missions where the SVT-40 appears, though Pvt. Chernov still uses the Mosin-Nagant. Trivia * Due to the Soviets having a large country, and millions of soldiers, the Mosin-Nagant was the most manufactured weapon of World War 2. * Interestingly enough, the bolt featured on the WaW Mosin-Nagant model is not shaped like any bolt that was ever in circulation. The standard straight bolt would be used for non-scoped models, whilst any PU scope mounted Mosin-Nagant rifles would have a bent bolt shaped much like the bolt of the Kar98k. Also, the bolt is not rotated the full ninety degrees, but rather about 60, meaning the handle goes through the reciever. * The Mosin-Nagant is the second rifle mostly used as a sniper rifle in Call of Duty: World at War due since it is obtained at an early level and it is easy to complete Marksman I with its iron sights. * The Mosin-Nagant is the most commonly use unscoped bolt action, followed by the Kar98k. * Since the Mosin-Nagant in Create A Class shows that it has greater damage than all the rifles players use the Mosin-Nagant more, ignoring its slower rotating bolt mechanism. * It can be noted that the standard Mosin Nagant in all games with the exception of 2, have curved bolt handles rather than the straight ones in real life. Only sniper variants and some versions of the 1907 carbine had curved bolt handles. * This bolt-action is the most different from all others due to its different bolt mechanism, and it's the only rifle using a spike bayonet. * If examined carefully you can see that the Mosin-Nagant with rifle grenade has the same reload action as the RPG-7 from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Image:mosin_5.png|Mosin-Nagant Image:Mosin-Nagant_Sights.PNG|Mosin-Nagant Iron Sights Category:Weapons Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons Category:Russian Weapons Category:DS weapons